


Joan

by mekare



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A portrait of Joan Watson (from Season 5) for medie.





	Joan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).




End file.
